


Caught In A Moment

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caught, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Theo are caught sneaking around together. Written as a bday gift!fic for my friend Lindsay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowbaby921](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/gifts).



**Caught In A Moment by HPFangirl71**

Harry slides from the bed as quietly as possible, careful not to wake his roommates. He reaches beneath the mattress for the invisibility cloak and quickly slips it over his head. He bunches up the sheets to make it look like he’s still in the bed, to the general observer it’ll appear as if Harry’s still sleeping. He hates lying to Ron and Hermione but he can’t take a chance at losing Theo just to tell his friends. This relationship is far too important to him for that. 

Harry walks through the deserted corridors, holding the Maurauders’ Map. He’s relieved to see that Filch is on a different floor altogether. The last thing he needs is to get caught. He can see a tiny dot representing his boyfriend appear upon the map, pacing within the charmed alcove next to the dungeons. It had been Theo’s idea to make the spot undetectable through a series of complicated wards and silencing charms. Harry’s still amazed by the fact that Theo hadn’t been sorted Ravenclaw, he’s truly that smart. He gives a smile at the thought of his smart and sexy boyfriend as he approaches the hidden alcove. Theo turns when an invisible hand grabs him around the waist. 

“Okay Harry, show yourself” he says with a genuine smile upon his lips.

Harry pulls the cloak off to reveal himself beneath. He lets the shimmering cloth fall to the floor just outside of the charmed area. He pulls Theo by his pajama bottoms deep into the alcove, wanting to get closer to the young man. Their lips instinctively seek one another out and Harry sighs tenderly against his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“I’ve missed you so much” Theo whispers into the end of the kiss. 

Harry presses their bodies even closer together. It’s been nearly a week since they’ve last had a moment alone. He’s beginning to think they should just tell everyone. After all, Theo makes him feel so good, makes him want things, need things… Merlin, how he makes him want this… 

So when Theo’s hand slides into the opening of his boxers to grasp at bare skin, Harry doesn’t even think to resist. There’s nothing he loves more than the feel of Theo’s warm hand wrapped around his cock. 

“Mmmm… Yes.” Harry gasps into the crook of Theo’s neck.

Theo lets out a knowing chuckle and slides down the front of Harry’s body, pulling his pajamas along with him. He gazes longingly at Harry’s cock for a moment before taking it into his mouth with a fair amount of greediness. Harry lets out a distinct moan of pleasure as Theo takes him even further down his throat. Harry’s hand grasps tightly within Theo’s soft hair and he groans.

Neither of the boys is paying attention to their surroundings. It’s how they fail to hear the low yet heated whispers coming from close by. Instead, Theo just carries on as if they’re all alone in the hallway. He works his tongue and mouth upon Harry’s prick until the dark haired boy spills himself down his throat. Theo swallows the bitter seed eagerly and then pulls himself up beside a quivering Harry Potter. 

“That was brilliant, love.” Harry whispers, kissing Theo’s face and neck. 

He’s just about to return the favor when they finally hear the quiet commotion going on just outside their hiding spot. Harry hurries to put his clothing back to rights before peeking his head outside the wards.

“Don’t be stupid! Of course it’s Harry’s cloak! He’s the only person I know that owns one like this. ” Hermione hisses in a low key voice even though her demeanor is clearly one of anger at the blonde standing next to her.

“Well where are they then?” Draco hisses back. “If your friend has done anything to mine, so help me… I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Harry interrupted.

Malfoy seems shocked by his sudden appearance which shakes his former bravado. Harry lets out a chuckle at Draco’s expense but is cut off my Hermione’s sudden gasp. Harry turns around and sees that Theo’s decided at that very moment to make his presence also known.

“That spot’s hidden by spells, isn’t it?” Hermione quickly deduces and neither Harry nor Theo can argue different.

“What the hell are the two of you up to?” Draco demands, but then it seems to occurr to him just what it was they might’ve been up to and his face goes pale with disgust.

“Oh, sweet Salazar, no… not you too, Theo. It’s not bad enough everyone else goes around kissing his arse? Now my best friend has to go literally join them.”

Theo doesn’t know what to say so he remains quiet which seems to upset Harry.

“Wait… Theo, tell him it’s not like that!”

When his boyfriend isn’t quick to defend their relationship, Harry gets even more agitated.

“Oh I get it; this relationship is fine just as long as you don’t have to own up to it.”

Theo’s lack of words stabs at his boyfriend’s heart but he doesn’t really know what to do or say. He’s feeling confused and unsure, on top of the fact that Draco’s now giving him a look of hurt that feeds his guilty conscience. Just what does Harry expect from him? He’s lied to his mates too; he must know what this feels like. They both suspected this would be the reaction from their friends, why is it so surprising now that it’s happened?

“Look, I’m sorry. This was probably a mistake…” Theo finally begins his uncertainty never more apparent. 

“You bet it was a mistake!” Draco spits out.

He grabs at his friend’s arm and tries to pull him down the hall toward the dungeons. This maneuver, while normally successful doesn’t work this time because Theo looks back. He sees Harry’s forlorn face and Hermione’s disappointed gaze and something snaps inside of him. He’s still unsure of everything but he also knows it shouldn’t end like this…

He wrenches free of Draco’s grip and moves toward Harry but his way is blocked by Granger.

“Nott, what are you doing?” She whispers.

“I’m doing what I should have done all along. I’m claiming my right to be Harry’s boyfriend… because I love him.”

Harry seems shocked as he steps past his friend.

“You love me?” Harry whispers uncertainly.

Theo can feel the warmth of his breath ghost across his face at their close proximity so instead of answering, he pulls Harry into a tender kiss. He hears the gasps from both Granger and Malfoy as they watch horror stricken but he doesn’t care. In this moment, all that matters is that Harry is kissing him back, whispering words of heartfelt love and desire. All that matters is that Theo and Harry have a bright and hopeful future and that future is tied up within one another…


End file.
